


I'll Never Let You Go

by LoveableMisfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableMisfit/pseuds/LoveableMisfit
Summary: Sam and Rowena fall in love.





	I'll Never Let You Go

He sat up straight at the edge of the bed, reaching out with both hands and gently gripped her hips. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. "Are you sure this is what you want, Samuel?"

He looked deep into her emerald green eyes and in a soft voice he replied, "Very sure."

They both smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again. It was long and passionate yet soft and gentle. He slowly ran his hand up her back and unzipped the long, black dress that hugged her small frame perfectly. She took a step back and it slid down her body and onto the floor exposing her creamy, freckle covered skin. He looked her up and down as he ran both his hands from her back to her hips. Taking her in. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled as she blushed. "Flatterer." 

He smiled back at her and pulled her in again. Kissing her lips as he held her in his arms. He picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed. She ran her hands from his hips up his back as he kissed her passionately on the lips before kissing and sucking on her neck. 

"Ah, Sam," she moaned softly as she held him tight. He kissed her again on the lips and then began kissing her all over from her neck to her hips. Making sure to hit every freckle. Rowena gripped the sheets and her breathing began to escalate as Sam ran his hands down her sides.

He slowly pulled her black lace panties off and tossed them to the floor. He situated himself between her legs and began licking and sucking her inner thigh. Teasing her with soft kisses before switching to the other. Rowena's grip on the sheets tightened and she began to breathe harder. "Sam," she moaned before biting her lip. Fighting the urge to beg him. 

He sucked on her inner thigh for a few more seconds and finally moved in between them. Teasing her with kisses before his tongue glided gently up her clit. Rowena arched her back as she gasped. She'd never felt such pleasure in her life. Sam, becoming more aroused by the sound of her moans, began licking and sucking on her simultaneously, stimulating every nerve. She was close and could barely keep still. "Sam.. I'm... Ah, Sam." Sam put his arms over her hips to hold her steady. She was so close she was trembling. Sam's grip on her hips tightened as she finally came. Screaming his name, her nails shredding the sheets with every orgasmic jolt. 

Rowena laid exhausted, catching her breath, as Sam kissed her softly from her thighs to her chest. "You're not finished yet," he said with a grin. Rowena smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. Sam gently stroked her fiery hair as he kissed her passionately. She reached down and unbuckled his belt. Not wanting to stop kissing her, he managed to slide his jeans off and push them off the bed to the floor. 

Rowena gently ran her fingernails up Sam's back as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Slowly grinding her hips against his. He moaned as her clit rubbed against his hard cock. She knew he was bigger than she was used to. They both knew, but Rowena didn't care. She wanted him. He made her feel safe. A feeling she hadn't experienced in hundreds of years.

Sam moaned again as he stopped kissing her lips and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Rowena tightened her grip on his hips. Urging him to enter her. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. An obvious look of concern on his face. "Samuel? What's wrong," she asked still panting. "I don't want to hurt you," he said as he gently stroked her hair again. "You won't," she replied. Gently placing her hands on the sides of his face. "I trust you." Sam sighed softly with relief. Rowena smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sam lifted his hips and started to enter her but paused. "It's okay, Sam," she whispered softly. He kissed her gently on the lips and entered her slowly. Rowena arched her back and moaned loudly. Holding him tight in her arms. Sam moved in and out of her, making sure to be gentle. He whispered softly in her ear. "How does it feel?" Still nervous that he may hurt her. Rowena struggled to get her words out between moans. "Ah... So good." Sam smiled. Happy to know she was pleased.

Rowena ran her fingers through his hair as Sam kissed her from her neck to her chest. Gently licking and sucking on her breasts before moving to her lips. She grinded her hips against his again, encouraging him to move faster. Sam rested his arms above her shoulders. Gently cradling Rowena's head in his hands as he picked up speed. He rested his forehead against hers, and they both closed their eyes. 

Moving in rhythm, they were completely lost in each other. It was then that they knew they were done for. Everything they thought they knew was gone. Although neither would say the words, she was in love with him, and he with her. 

"Ah... Sam!" She was close. Sam rested his weight on one arm and held Rowena tight with the other. She tightened her grip on his hips as she hugged him. They both panted and moaned as they picked up speed. Sam came first. Gently biting her shoulder as he filled her up. Rowena came only a second after. Screaming in ecstasy as her nails dug deep into his back. 

Both panting and exhausted, Sam gently stroked her hair and placed a long, gentle kiss on Rowena's forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair, refusing to release her grip on his hips. She felt protected beneath him, and she didn't want it to end. Rowena hugged Sam again. Pulling him in as close as she could and he kissed her softly on her cheek and neck. She whispered in his ear as a tear rolled down the side of her face. "Don't let me go." He raised up and kissed her passionately on her lips. As he gently wiped the tear from her face, he replied in a soft voice, "I'll never let you go."


End file.
